


Captive Prince

by Lairavaturi



Category: Hercules (2014), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Thor (Marvel), Dark Loki (Marvel), Depowered Thor, Dubious Consent, Jealous Loki (Marvel), Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Has Issues, Loki takes Thor as his queen, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Pre-Thor (2011), Pseudo-Incest, Public Sex, Thor is a thot, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:42:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26712382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lairavaturi/pseuds/Lairavaturi
Summary: Everyone in Asgard was excited for Thor's coronation. Even Loki, not for the coronation itself but what he has planned for it. So that everyone can see that what a hot headed fool their Golden Prince have become.So when some other noble prince gets to teach Thor a lesson, after his reckless and foolish baits, Loki should feel satisfied. Right?
Relationships: Hercules/Thor (Marvel), Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Captive Prince

_'Only one of you will ascend the throne._

_But both of you were born to be Kings.'_

Loki barely controls his anger at absurdity of their Father's words. Thousands of year in his life, Loki could not recall a single moment when anyone in Asgard had preferred him to Thor even once, as a contender to throne. And that was putting it very mildly, coz now when he thinks about it, he never had chance to compete in the first place. Everybody always knew it was going to be Thor, everybody except him.

Initially, Loki had believed that the fault lied within him-perhaps he was not strong enough, or he did too many tricks,- so that no one saw him equal to Thor. But as they grew up, Thor started becoming arrogant, reckless, hot headed fool that he was now and everyone still thought of him as their beloved Golden Prince, then only Loki became aware that no matter how much he tried, he would never succeed in getting the recognition he deserved. 

_'But he'll have you as his advisor. I don't think you will ever allow him to make any wrong decision.'_

Frigga had tried her best to assure his worries, however that had only led to ignite his fury further. ''Advisor'' that's all they had expected him to be while Thor will get the whole credit for his wisdom.

Although, Loki had done his best to remember her words. For Thor no matter how, always wore his heart on his sleeves. Nothing moved Thor more than his emotions and those, Loki realized can definitely be manipulated with time to suit his own perspective. 

It would be a pity though, as Loki wanted everyone in Asgard to know that their scorned, neglected second Prince was the actual person behind the power of throne and give him the respect he deserves. Working as Thor's advisor would surely deny him that, but given the circumstances it was the best he could have.

Until now, when Odin announced that Thor would be crowned King before next Odin-sleep. This time Loki could not control his anger, though.

What in Hel was Odin thinking. Thor was still, - arguably older than him- a petulant child and Loki needed more time to have a better control over Thor's rebellious fits and all of this was happening in so less time. He really needed to do something to delay this coronation, even if he had to make a deal with Asgard's greatest enemy. Ultimately Loki was only protecting it from Thor'sabysmal rule. 

Deciding it was for the best of everyone, Loki opened a secret path to Jotunheim.

* * *

Aesir were powerful, but more than that they love the idea to show off their power. So it came of as no surprise when diligents and royals from not only the nine realms but beyond also were invited to attend the crowning of its successor. It could have been a great occasion for securing a strong alliance and trades with them, but the said successor was busy with having mindless feasts, sparring competition to boast his own abilities and of course, getting laid.

It was simply ridiculous and only served to make Loki's resolve stronger, whenever he started doubting his own actions. What Loki was going to do, would definitely lead to embarrassment of Asgard but it would turn out better in long term. 

The only thing Loki truly feared was Allfather's wrath. It. Although he was hopeful also, maybe this can finally open his eye to see how Thor was unfit to rule. Still, Loki would have make sure that the Jotuns he had invited to Asgards are taken care of, if they somehow are able to escape from the Destroyer. As he doesn't have any favoritism going on to save himself from such situations. 

Shaking his head, Loki tried to focus on his surroundings. After all there was no point in fussing over the unjust he had faced, other than making him feel more irritated than he already was. 

Plastering his features into a cool mask, he sauntered over to the field, where his brother was sparring against Olympian prince - Hercules. Few moments of speculation, and Loki was sure that Thor was fighting a loosing battle. Which was true, because soon Thor was pinned to the ground, larger hands covering his own, to stop the Mighty hammer from reaching his hands. 

Loki wanted to laugh at Thor's stupid surprised face when none of his efforts to free himself worked. It felt so good to see, Thor brought down from his high horses. Although, some small part within him didn't like it much that it was someone else other than him, doing the honors. That feeling didn't ease any further when Hercules bent down to whisper something in Thor's ear and moved his hips to press more firmly over Thor's crotch. Odin's beard, was he flirting with Thor? 

Loki had to take deep calming breaths to stop himself from doing something stupid when Hercules walked off the field with a smug smile over his face while Thor shouted furiously at him. 

"That arrogant fucker! What does he think of himself? I would show him tonight, who is the real champ." Thor muttered impetuously, once he joined Loki.

Well that was rich coming from Thor, because he himself is nothing different. Loki would have reminded him just that, if he was not holding a grudge against Hercules for stealing something that could have been so personal between Thor and him. Instead he just nodded and let Thor had his outpour.

* * *

Loki had not counted on Thor to learn anything from his failures, yet he was still surprised after learning the challenge Thor had accepted to prove himself superior to Hercules. It was not like he doubted Thor's drinking capacity, but the price of loosing was just too much. Judging by Thor's clothes, - he had not added a single layer to his regular ones- that idiot had not once thought that he actually might not win. Even after facing such embarrassing defeat the same day.

How Thor could be so unphased was beyond loki. Honestly, Loki should not be concerned about this, right? The worst that could happen was Thor getting his ass fucked in front of whole tavern, which he absolutely deserves for accepting such stupid bait. No the worse would be if Thor actually ended up winning this. Norns, his arrogance would be off limits if that happens, but Loki had planned to take care of that already. 

Weighing his options closely, Loki agreed to accompany Thor and help them with evading Heimdall's gaze. He definitely could enjoy a good ale for himself as a bonus. 

When they reached the inn, Warriors three and Lady Sif were already there waiting for them. Sif glared at Loki as he greeted them, surely miffed that he had allowed Thor to continue with this. Why would Loki do anything when, Thor would not listen anyway. Feigning a smile in response, Loki joined Hogun at the end. These petty things did not affect him anymore. 

Hercules was talking to some maiden, when Thor decided to rudely interrupt them. Apparently Thor could not wait for this to be over so that he could finally proclaim that he has bested the Son of Zeus. Hercules also seemed equally eager as he did not waste any time in excusing himself and joining Thor for their competition. 

Loki silently casted an illusion to shield them from Heimdall's watchful gaze. Sometimes he really wondered how Thor trusted him so easily when Loki could fuck this all up, -had done so many times in the past- yet this was not the time to make any mischief. After all it was for his own benefit if everything occurs smoothly before the magnanimous day.

It didn't matter though, for Thor and Hercules were already immersed in taking down shots of mead. This time Thor actually did perform considerably better, but Hercules was also not one to be taken down easily. None of them was much concerned about nudity, hell they had gotten rid of their tunics at the first chance even before boots or vambraces. 

Everyone present there had stopped their things and were now focused on two haughty princes barring it all out. Loki was no exception, as those two were certainly well endowed in each department. He had seen Thor naked so many times, still this felt something so much personal. 

It went on until they both had only one garment left and everyone waited with anticipation to see who would finish their last drink first. It was a matter of few seconds, before Hercules smashed his vessel loudly on the floor announcing his victory. Some loud cheers went from behind Loki, whereas others groan with disappointment.

Loki didn't paid much heed to anyone as he rested firmly on his seat to have a better look at Thor. Part of him half expected Thor to throw a tantrum and deny any further proceedings. 

Thor continued to stare at Hercules, when the later raised one expectant eyebrow at him did Thor finally got up shaking his head and undoing his trousers. Hercules himself got rid of his last piece of clothing before taking a step back to allow Thor some space. Thor's eyes widen at the sight of his meat, which was quite similar to his own in length but so much more in girth.

"I hope you have some oil with you to help, else there is no way this is going inside me." Thor asked, as he crossed table between them and finally settled bent down on it, in front of Hercules. 

"Don't worry, My Prince! I am going to take great care of you tonight." Hercules whispered swiftly in Thor's ear before proceeding to do the same, while Thor gasped, moaned and keened under his ministrations. 

Loki watched them with a gaping mouth. He knew that Thor would not deny this, if he somehow lost, but to see him enjoying this so much, made something within him stir. He had long desired to have Thor -the rash, arrogant fool under his control, while Thor would try his hardest to break free. Yet here he was, mewling desperately as Hercules started continued to pound him rigorously. 

The thought that Thor might actually like this, filled Loki inexplicable joy, all the way down to his dick. It was wrong for however he was, Thor was his brother. Still Loki could not deny the pleasure it brought to him.

If only he could be present in Hercules' place and make Thor come apart with those rough, purposeful strikes. For the second time in a day, Loki hated Hercules for having something that specifically belonged to him, in spite of the little feeling of gratefulness for making him aware of Thor's hidden desires. 

That was the only thing, that stopped Loki from ripping them apart while Thor got off with a loud cry and Hercules lowered himself over Thor's shaking body. As Thor drew shaky breaths, still reeling in the bliss of whole ordeal, Loki felt his own coming in gasps.

Taking one last glance at Thor's slumbering form, Loki teleported himself back to his chambers. The memories of Thor ran in his mind as he started stroking himself furiously. It was a bit shameful that how early he climaxed thinking of Thor. 

Well next time, he would have to do better.

**Author's Note:**

> I have actually come to enjoy Hercules and Thor together. These two big, beefy boys really deserves all the fun and love;):)  
> Next chapter will be Thorki.


End file.
